A year in Hogwarts
by jop
Summary: Ginny is in her 6th year, Draco, 7th they fall in love, many things happen on the way, and one day, voldemort rises again... and they go through an ordeal together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling  
  
A/N Hey all you readers, this is my first D/G fanfic. I hope you guys review it! I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Alright, here goes nothing:  
  
Chap 1.The burrow  
  
Ginny watched as the sun went down This is the last time of the year I'm going to be here, tomorrow im going back to Hogwarts. She thought. "Ginny dear, could you come and help me with the dishes?" Mrs Weasly called loudly. "Sure Mom" Ginny replied just as loud.  
  
Ginny Weasly was going to attend her sixth year in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry soon. Over the last 2 years, she changed drastically. She definitely grew taller, she had a curvier figure and most of all, her young innocent face had changed. It was now a beautiful face, with large innocent almond brown eyes , a straight perfect nose and an enchanting smile.  
  
Just last wee, when she went to Diagon alley, about ten guys tried to befriend her. Ginny smiled at that thought. As she was placing the plates on the table, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, a loud thump and a shout "bloody hell!" she hid a grin. Ron's big feet was in the way again. Soon Ron came into view followed closely by Harry Potter.  
  
Of course, Ginny's crush on him had not ended yet but Ginny wasn't as bashful around him anymore. "Dinner's ready" Mrs Weasly hollered. In about a minute, the whole bunch of Weaslys came trudging down the stairs. Percy came down the last, followed closely by Hermoine (She was obviously asking Percy for tips in studies again)  
  
The Weaslys, Harry and Hermoine sat around the table and started eating and talking about their day. After dessert, they all went back to bed.  
  
Ginny was woken up by the sounds of Mrs Weasly's loud voice. She was knocking on Ginny's door and calling her to wake up. She had a quick breakfast and after that Mrs Weasly brought them all to platform 9¾.  
  
After a quick good-bye to Mrs. Weasly, Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny found an empty compartment to themselves. After a while of chatting, Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once outside the compartment, as Ginny was making her way to the restroom, she tripped on something and fell head-first onto the floor  
  
"ahhhh!" Ginny cried as she fell to the floor. Then she heard a familiar cold laugh.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: k, im gonna stop here. sorry this chap hasn't got a lot of draco. I'll try to put more of him in the next chap. R&R!!! 


	2. The 'incident'

A/N, won't talk much now, im thinking of what to write in the future. any suggestions?  
  
The "Incident"  
  
Of course, Draco Malfoy. "well, well well, what do we have here? Came Draco's familiar drawl. "Bugger off Malfoy" Ginny shot back. Draco ignored the last comment. "Are your feet too big for you to handle?"  
  
"If I'm not wrong, Malfoy, I believe you were the one who stuck out your leg so I would trip. And if you could excuse me, I need to pass." With that, she stepped hard on Draco's foot and went into the restroom. Even from inside, she could hear Draco's low groans of pain. She smirked to herself, satisfied.  
  
The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was smooth. Only a few first-years came to ask for Harry's autograph. Ginny couldn't help but grin when she entered the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore got up to say a few words and everyone dug in their food hungrily. Ginny laughed at a couple of things Seamus said, let Colin take a picture of her and allowed herself to blush when Harry asked her a question. Timetables were given out too. She heard Ron groan when they realized they had double potions with the Slytherins.  
  
The following day, Ginny woke up in a much better mood. She wore a sleeveless green top and a pair of cargo jeans and went down to breakfast. There, a couple of Gryffindor guys stared at her as she passed. She sat at her usual place and forced a couple of toast down her throat.  
  
As she was about to head back to the common room, someone called out to her. "Ginny!" It was Colin "Yeah?" "well, these are for you." He held up a bunch of flowers and inexplicably turned red. "Oh, thanks Colin" "Sure" Then he turned and rushed off the other direction.  
  
Ginny continued her walk to the common room when someone with blond hair and a pointed face came into her way and blocked her path. "Wow Weasly, I didn't know you had an admirer" "and I didn't know you had a brain" Ginny snapped back. Draco took out his wand, pointed it at Ginny and said something under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, her bag split open. Everything inside fell out. Ginny immediately bent down to pick them up. Draco bent down with her. "you know weasly, I have been meaning to talk to you since that 'incident' on the train."  
  
"so talk"  
  
"well, firstly, I hope you didn't tell anyone that you um stepped on my feet" Ginny looked at Draco and shook her head.  
  
"great then, see you around soon" he dropped the books that he was helping Ginny hold and walked away. Ginny watched as he walked away. That jerk, he didn't even help me with my books, all he cares about is his face. What an ass. Ginny slowly picked up her books and walked back to the common room.  
  
When she entered the common room, there was a commotion. It seemed like they were all hovering over a piece of paper. "Ginny, get a load of this!" someone said. A piece of paper was thrusted in her hands  
  
  
  
----------------------- --------------------- -------------------------------------------- A/N ok., I won't consider this a cliffe. But. please give your reviews. It would help me lots. Thanks! 


	3. note

Well, I just wanted to say im not going to finish this story. It wasn't as interesting as I wanted it to be. I guess I got stuck half-way with a writers block. But never mind, I got a new story! The Black Pearl. I'll be spending my time on that story. I'm gonna stop this story. Also, I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed. It wasn't much but. it was ok. And, just to let you know, for this story, I already planned what to type out but I never got to do it so I guess I gave up. So, remember to read my new story!  
  
Luff  
  
jop 


	4. the REAL note

right, right, so here's a little part of what I wrote, not because of popular demand.... but because today's a holiday and i'm totally free. I got nothing to so I decided to just at least let you see what the paper was. p.s, there was supposed to have a couple of snogs, but I decided to cut it short and make it simple! have a great day! : )  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny looked down at the piece of paper. The headlines were in bold saying " MALFOY TAKES THE FALL?!" Ginny didn't need thinking twice. She threw the paper on the floor and went out of the common room. She needed to get to malfoy. He would get the wrong idea.  
  
But as she was rounding the corner, she felt a pair of strong arms pull her. Soon, she was facing a very very angry Draco. His grey eyes were now blazing and his lips were pressed in a firm line.  
  
"I.Thought.You.Didn't.Tell" he said venomously, pausing at each word. and jabbing her chest. "I...I didn't!" Ginny squeaked. "I  
don't know how they found out!" By now Ginny was cowering against the wall.  
  
Draco was so close until both of their chests were pressing agianst each other. "and why would I believe you?" Draco said in a low voice.  
  
"Because it's the truth!" Ginny tried not to stare at his lips. They looked so soft and kissable. She licked her lips as Draco leaned forward. Soon his lips were on hers.  
  
It was filled with rage, anger and a little passion. As soon as Ginny responded to it, his hands started roaming about her body, stopping at her hips massaging it a little. Then Draco lifted his head and said in a whisper "I think I like you"   
  
Ginny Smiled.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
okay, it wasn't anything interesting, i have to admit. But at least I wrote it down. I really cut off the snogs huh? well, I wouldn't mind reviews... cya around! bye. 


End file.
